


Rescue Me, Find You

by Tala_Paige



Series: I'll Rescue You [1]
Category: Charmed, True Blood
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Kidnapping, Past Torture, Witch Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tala_Paige/pseuds/Tala_Paige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chris get taken by Fellowship of the Sun things take a turn, but for the better or for the worse. Do Chris and Godric have the ability to save one another - from not only their enemies but also from themselves? If they can make it out together they could an unstoppable supernatural couple. If they don't burn the world to ash first that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Only Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

> There will be both homosexual relationships and heterosexual relationships in this story. If you have a problem with this then I suggest you hit your backspace now and choose another story. If you do have a problem but choose to read this story then please don't leave comments slamming me or my story because of it. I probably won't write anything sexually graphic, however if there is anything that is going to be graphic (sexual of violence) then I will give warning beforehand.  
> I hope you readers enjoy the story.

People never cease to amaze me and by amaze, I mean that mostly in their stupidity or cruelty; usually not in anything good, like acts of kindness or especially well-behaved children. And by “people” I am talking about all types of people, whether they are fully mortal humans or the most unnatural of magical/supernatural beings. It just seems to me that every single time I finally start to have things figured out - like my life might actually be balancing out and getting some stability to it - something has to pop up and happen. Take today for example, it started out as a relatively okay and normal day; I got Emily to cooperate and get ready for school and eat all of her breakfast, there was no traffic and we were not even close to her being late to school like we usually are. Maybe I should have just taken this good start of a day as a warning sign, because after that it all went downhill.

I don’t remember how I got to the hellish place (I much rather prefer the Underworld to here so I find I rude to flat out call it hell). I most likely can’t remember since I got my head slammed into a brick wall. Well now I’m getting ahead of myself, I should probably explain how I came to become knocked unconscious via brick wall in the first place. So rewind!

It was after I had dropped Emily off at her school when I heard one of my few charges call out for me. All of the charges I am assigned are those whom the Elders have deemed “special cases” that need a “special touch,” basically a bunch of bullshit like they always like to give. My charges are special cases, I will give them that much but they do not need a special touch; the Elders are just afraid that the charges will endanger the other “normal” Whitelighters, so they hand them off to me. Aren’t I special? Once again - not the case here either, I am simply smart enough to know how to deal with these Witches that have extraordinary problems.

Take the charge that was calling me, her name is Jenna, and she was just an ordinary Witch (as ordinary as you can be while being a Witch anyway). This was until about a year ago when a group of people decided to play mad scientist/God and forced a Vampire to turn her. I’m not sure exactly what those people were hoping would happen, and no one stopped to ask when we broke all the prisoners out and burnt the place to ground. Jenna has to drink blood or Tru Blood to survive, be invited into someone’s home, vulnerable to necromancy, sensitivity to garlic, effected by silver, etc. just like every other Vampire. However, unlike a normal Vampire the sun does not burn Jenna to ash, we’ve theorized that if she were to stay in the sunlight too long and resist the call of sleep then she would eventually fall victim to final death. At most the only thing she’s experienced was feeling weak and like she was going to pass out which was after around three hours in total sunlight. One thing that is a major downfall for her Witch abilities is that her becoming a Vampire has seemed to have put them at a standstill just like her age and appearance they will never change. This can make her extremely vulnerable during the day since her only active powers are floating and Omniligualism, being so young in Witch terms she never got the chance to evolve her powers or gain all of the ones she could have had. 

As goes the story of life, when I orbed to where Jenna’s cry had taken me, I was to late to safe her. Though I was shocked by the sight that was in front of me. Instead of some Demons - like I was expecting to be surrounding what was left of Jenna’s body, there was two men and a girl; and 100% human. I could tell they were not expecting me either and I admittedly started orbing out of there, but I was apparently not fast enough. Within mere seconds of me starting to orb I heard a gun being fired and a pain in my side with just enough force to drop me out of my orb and I landed on the alley ground, knocking the breath out of me when I hit on my now bad side.  
I could barely hear the group having a conversation, “What the fucking hell is this shit? First that Vamp was walking around in broad daylight and now this guy just teleported!”

“Ally you need to cool it and stop panicking.”

“Not panic! Why should I not be panicking Jacob! These freaks of nature are evolving or something!”

“Right now we need to not draw anymore attention to ourselves by your screeching and just leave, since Al thought it would be a good idea to shoot a gun. And even here someone has to have heard that and is calling the cops, so we need to get the body in the car and go!”

I do not suggest for anyone to get shot, it’s not a pleasant feeling and it’s a waste of a perfectly good shirt...I really liked this shirt, “It’s not a healthy first reaction to shoot people. I mean seriously not cool, what have I ever done to you.”

“Holy fuck it’s still alive! Why isn’t it dead?”

“Well first off Ally there is no need to be rude I am not an it. Secondly, I’m not dead because your idiot shot first friend, Al, is fortunately for me a horrible shot.”

“Now it knows my name!”

“Listen sweetheart, you all have been shouting each others names, of course I’m gonna know them.”

“Don’t talk to her, you freak.”

“What are you going to do about it? Shoot me again, Bullseye.”

“As a matter of fact why don’t I just do that, and I won’t miss at point blank range,” He actually was not kidding about shooting me again at point blank range. He walked right up to me and the gun my forehead, “Now what are you going to do Hot Shot.”

See his first mistake here was letting his anger get the better of him, this makes you easier to manipulate. The second mistake was getting so close to me, “I’m going to have to call this cheating Al and there’s a penalty for cheating.” Al was overcome with confusing which was his third mistake, actually no his fourth, his third was that he should have just shot me instead of yappering on (have you never watched a movie where someone I trying to take over something but end up talking to much, just do and stop talking); of course him not just shooting me...again...right away worked in my favor...at least for the time being it did. Anyway, his confusion gave me the time to grab a hold of his leg and shock him using my electrokinesis ability. It wasn’t enough to fire him alive, though it did however send him crashing to the ground in convulsions.

This of course was the wake up call to put the other two into action (slow as they all seem to be). The girl, Ally, ran right to Al’s side while Jacob ran towards me. In my state of blood loss I did not have enough time to react to him yanking me up from the ground and slamming me into the alley wall. “What did you do to him?” He demanded as he continued to slam my back into the wall with every word.

“Why, would you like to find out?” Not the response he was looking for! Instead of slamming my back into the wall, this time he grasped my hair tightly and smacked my head against the brick wall. My vision blurred out of focus after that and I could barely make out Ally tell Jacob not to kill, that they needed me alive. Jacob in turn said something about a fellowship and a Mr. Newport...Newlin...New-something. I wasn’t given to much time to try to translate the scrambled sentences before Jacob shoved my head exceptionally hard against the wall one finally time.

When I came to some undisclosed time later my head was filled with pounding drums, my side felt inflamed, and my shirt was tacky with blood (mostly dried but still a hint of wetness) around the back of neck by my head and my side from the bullet wound. From the single window in the room I could tell it was dark out but I could not see the moon so I had no way of knowing if it had just become night or if it was closer to dawn. I had what felt like a collar around my neck, my wrists along with my ankles were shackled together, and finally all three points had a chain connecting them to a wall. Kinky - to bad I’m not into BDSM (not that I have anything against those that are, it’s just not my thing). That has to do with a bad history with collars and being strapped or chained down.

And here we are at the hellish place I was talking about in the beginning. When into “my room” walked a older bald Caucasian male wearing sweat pants and shirt and a younger brunette male dressed in a suit - what a pair they make. Little did I know that these two men would soon cause me a lot of problems and cause of my worse nightmares to come to light.

The one in the suit talked first, “Hello, Christopher my name is Reverend Steven Newlin with the Fellowship of the Sun church and I’d like to welcome you.”

“Welcome, that’s a good one, I sure feel very welcome here thanks for the lovely stay and everything. Now when can I leave?”

“You aren’t leaving. Abominations like you do not deserve to breath and walk along people.” This time it was baldy that talked, and I’m not sure who I dislike more. Baldy is an asshat but this Reverend seems delusional and full of himself, both usually do not end well for me.

“What do you know about me, what gives you the right to say that it’s me that is the abomination?”

“Actually Christopher we know a lot about you. You see this is my associate Gabe and he is the trainer for a branch of Fellowship of the Sun called Soldiers of the Sun. However I recently learned that before he came to help with our great cause he worked for another noble cause. One I believe you know, what was the name Gabe?”

“R.E.V.E.A.L.” And this is where my life seemed to crash and burn.

“Ah yes that was it, not as inventive as our good churches name but it does get the point across does it.”

“You have no idea about them. I’m not the abomination it’s people like you and them! People that think it’s okay to kidnap children from their family and experiment on them. If you think they’re good people you are mistaken. There’s nothing good in any of them! You’ll turn your church flock into a bunch of murders if you listen to anything he’s told you about he’s bullshit noble cause.”

“Well I think that’s enough of that don’t you Gabe. I must go now Christopher but I’m sure Gabe here will attend to you and tomorrow we’ll move you in with what should be a friend for you.” With that the Reverend straightened his suit jack and tie and left. Which left me with Gabe the Asshat...goody. Gabe’s idea of “attending” to me is gagging me with a kerchief and tying it very tightly around the back of my head.

“I guess we’re going to get to know each other pretty well if you don’t get killed beforehand. And so you know, I now know quite a bit about you. Like according to your license your name is Christopher Perry Warren age 24 born October 16, 1986. I know from R.E.V.E.A.L. records that you and another prisoner escaped from a holding facility about eight years ago. Your serial number is 14M7JD and the other prisoner was 13F5BT - she was discovered five years ago. That was the closest they came to reclaiming you both, however she was fatally injured in the attempt. You got away but not before you crushed her heart. I don’t know about you but that doesn’t seem like something you would do to someone that you love.”

I tried screaming at him, technically I did scream but with the stupid gag in my mouth it was muffled. “It’s alright Christopher you’re going to take a nap and tomorrow Reverend Newlin will decide what we’re going to do with you. I might be contacting R.E.V.E.A.L. to send for a pickup or maybe we’ll burn you at the stake when we deal with our other so called guest.” Then he pulled a syringe out of his pocket and injected it into my arm. I immediately started feeling the effects of the sedative, I was having a hard time focusing with my vision blurring and my eyelids felt like they were weighted down. My mind had just enough capability in it to process what Gabe the Asshat said as he was walking away, “One last thing, no matter what Reverend Newlin decides I just thought you liked to know that I’m going to send for someone to pick up your lovely looking daughter and she will be well looked after.”

My final thoughts before I passed out were, “No. Not her. They can’t have her.”


	2. Chris Meets Godric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris wakes up once more and has a encounter with a fellow prisoner - a Vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry about the long wait. Unfortunately, 2015 and beginning of 2016 was a horrible time for me and my family. Because of this I had no inspiration whatsoever to write. I had chapter 2 finished and was working on 3 when my sister found out she was pregnant and that has just been a whirlwind all on its own. Trying to help her and having a weird work schedule and the holidays - I just didn't have enough time to write. The updates ended up being WAY shorter than I wanted them to be but I figured I should just finish up the scene and call it good and post it so I would get something out.

Let me tell you something – waking up after blood-loss, being given a sedative, and having your powers cut off from you – is very exhausting and disorienting. When I came to this time I was not chained up anymore, however I was in a completely new location. So not a good start. It is really disheartening knowing they we able to move me to a new location without being having any awareness of it. 

On a good note though, my wounds are healing, alas very slowly but nevertheless they are. As long as nothing happens to cause them to reopen they should be completely healed soon. This damn collar was one of R.E.V.E.A.L.'s it is the only explanation. Why I can't reach my powers, why I can't heal, and why I cannot escape. 

Somehow, R.E.V.E.A.L. was able to create power suppressors, which they can custom create for any being and/or creature and power level. When the suppression collars are put on, the wearer does not have access to their abilities. Fortunately for me, I have gain powers since they last had me and they didn't account for that with this collar. You can't suppress something you don't know about. 

All I need to do is keep that little fact to myself and create a plan of escape. 

Step 1: Getting up. 

Step 2: Checking out my temporary home. 

Step 3: Finding a way out. 

Step 4: Figuring out these people's schedule. 

Step 5: Escaping. 

I really need to have a discussion with Fate when this is all over, because I have apparently done something to permanently fucked up my fate. I just want to live my life in peace. I'm not causing any trouble to anybody. Why does this shit always seem to happen to me? I have never hurt anyone with malicious intent. 

I take a few breaths before I push myself into a sitting position. A wave a nausea comes over me but I swallow it down. Now is not the time, besides somehow I don't think they will clean it up if I were to get sick. Next I get to my knees and then use a stack of boxes to slowly get to my feet. I knocked over the top in the process and some board games fallout. Not normal games like Monopoly and LIFE though. No, these games are nothing like those, they're custom made games. Jesus Christ Vampire Exterminator, Silver and Stakes, and Send 'em Back to Hell, “Where's the burn them at the cross and stone them to death game. These people are fucking psycho and what is worse is they seem to have children. Amazing. They talk about us being unnatural, but magic was on this earth way before humans came into existence.” 

I throw the games down and start looking through the other boxes as I check for any possible exits. They must use this as a storage for their nonessential – I find more games, along with some lovely anti-Vampire movies and CDs, some blankets and towels, and other odds and ends. The only thing that will be of any real use to me will be the blankets and towels. I am able to locate a small window. To small for me to fit through. However, if I can manage to get the collar off or deactivated then I could orb out of here. This would be the nicest plan, the hard part is going to be the collar. Last time Bianca was able to steal a tool and break the collars off. Somehow, I don't think I will get that chance here. 

It was then that I felt an intense pain that dropped me to knees. On instinct I reached for the collar and tried pulling it away. It's like being tasered continuously. Whoever set it off used this moment to enter and walk over to me. They slammed down a tray in front of me and then roughly kick me over onto my side, “This is more than you deserve but the Newlins are being generous. Personally I think you should starve until we decide what to do with you.” 

“Well, don't expect me to thank you for your hospitality.” I croaked out. 

“I don't expect you to feel anything. How can an abomination feel anything when they aren't human?” 

“You're going to go with that, seriously. Even animals feel, you dick. I bet even monsters like you feel something.” If I thought the taser feeling hurt, well it had nothing on the feeling of being electrocuted. I couldn't hold back the scream from the sudden rush of pain that came over me as I convulsed on the floor. It finally ended and I went straight into a coughing fit which did nothing to help with stopping the pain. 

“You should learn to keep your mouth shut, you might just live a little bit longer.” The man said before turning and leaving, in the process he kicked the tray away. The bowl tipped and started rocking about before it settled back down, and the water slammed into the chain fence before going off into the unknown. 

After the man had walked out of sight I could hear footsteps walking towards me and someone squats by me, “There is still water left, you should drink it if you want to have a fighting chance.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you child, do not stand a chance as you are now.” 

“No. Why help?” 

“You interest me and you remind me of someone. When I saw him fight it was beautiful.” 

This strange new man–a boy really–tried to give me some of the water but soon as I swallowed it I coughed it back up. The boy started petting his hand through my hair as if to calm me down. Then he touched the collar looked at oddly, “What is this contraption?” 

“Sup*cough*pres*cough*sion.” 

“Why would they need such a thing?” 

I let out a gasp of laughs through coughs, “So I don't kill them. But it's a false hope.” 

“False hope?” 

“I'll kill them anyway. They're to ignorant. They believe...they've beat me... but they haven't... they are fools...I've gotten out before... I can get out again.” 

“First you have to live.” 

“Why... are you... here?” 

“Because I let them take me.” 

“Who... are... you?” 

“That does not matter child, now rest, so you can live to fight.” I wanted to push. To figure out who this strange boy was that appeared so young but also so very old. But I had pushed myself to far and I passed out before I could ask him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me the characters still feel out of character so I plan on spending some time this week and watching some episodes to try to get my head back in shape to hopefully write the characters better.  
> Let me know what you think by leaving some comments or kudos!


	3. Godric Meets Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godric is introduced to a mysterious person after they are thrown in to the cage with him.

It was early in the morning that the two of the members of the church dragged a young man down into the basement, and into the fenced off area that housed me. I was the only one that was ever here, rarely did anyone even come to say a word to me. Let alone leave an unconscious person in with the “subhuman” - as the seem to call me. What did this human do to be put in here and smelling of blood also? 

It wasn't long after that the boy started come to. He seem to brace himself to get up, once he was up he looked inside the box he had knocked over and pulled out some games that I had noticed before, “Where's the burn them at the cross and stone them to death game. These people are fucking psycho and what is worse is they seem to have children. Amazing. They talk about us being unnatural, but magic was on this earth way before humans came into existence.” So, this human was not with the church and he knows of magic. 

After throwing them down he started to look around checking for supplies and found the one small window in a hidden corner. The window is too small for anyone but a child to get through, there would be no way that a grown adult could fit. He was pacing when I heard a buzzing sound start and he let out a gasp and reached up to grab a collar around his neck, 'How odd. Even I was not treated like this when I arrived; though I am sure that is because they feared I would kill them... or worse... turn them. What has them so frightened that they have to put a shock collar on this boy? How interested.' 

A man entered a slammed a tray of food down forcefully kicked the boy while spitting out, “This is more then you deserve but the Newlins are being generous. Personally I think you should starve until we decide what to do with you.” 

“Well, don't expect me to thank you for you hospitality.” The boy sassed back in a croak. 

“I don't expect you to feel anything. How can an abomination feel anything when they aren't human?” 

'An abomination - not human, they certainly are not a Vampire. Have they started going after their own kind now." 

“You're going to go with that, seriously. Even animals feel, you dick. I bet even monsters like you feel something.” The boy got out before the collar went off with more power than before. He let out a pain filled scream and started convulsing – his back arching off the ground and head hitting against the concrete. 

“You should learn to keep your mouth shut, you might just live a little bit longer.” The man said before turning and leaving, in the process he kicked the tray away. The bowl tipped and started rocking about before it settled back down, and the water slammed into the chain fence before stopping by my feet. 

When I heard the footsteps walk away and a door slamming shot, I walked over and squatted next to the boy, “There is still water left, you should drink it if you want to have a fighting chance.”  

“Why?”  

“Because you child, do not stand a chance as you are now.”  

“No. Why help?”  

“You interest me and you remind me of someone. When I saw him fight it was beautiful.” So similar to how Eric was when I first saw him all that time ago. I lifted the boy so he was sitting up and helped him drink some water. However, as soon as the water hit his throat he coughed it back up. So, I petting my hand over his head and through his hair; like I have seen parents do to their sick children. When my hand hit the collar around his neck I tried to inspect it but could not understand what I was looking at, "What is this contraption?" 

"Suppression." He got out between coughs. 

“Why would they need such a thing?”  

He let out a gasp of laughs through coughs, “So I don't kill them. But it's a false hope.”  

“False hope?”  

“I'll kill them anyway. They're to ignorant. They believe...they've beat me... but they haven't... they are fools...I've gotten out before... I can get out again.”  

“First you have to live.”  

“Why... are you... here?”  

“Because I let them take me.”  

“Who... are... you?”  

“That does not matter child, now rest, so you can live to fight.” 

He seemed to want to ask more but before he could his eyes rolled back and he passed out. I laid him down and then went and grabbed some of the blankets the boy had tossed aside earlier. Then I folded one to act as a pillow and placed another over him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me the characters still feel out of character so I plan on spending some time this week and watching some episodes to try to get my head back in shape to hopefully write the characters better.  
> Let me know what you think by leaving some comments or kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter but the laptop that all my story information is on is starting to run slowly - it has an update it needs to do. And taking a long time to load the web pages that I am using for research and references. I wanted to get something posted at least and then hopefully post another chapter again soon.  
> I'm still trying to figure out exactly how I want to go with this and there is one decision that I want to get people's opinions on. The spot won't happen for another few chapters, so I would love to read what direction people think sounds better. (Please see the end notes for the two options)

Chris came to with a pounding headache and a throat that hurt so bad that breathing using it didn't feel like an option. He sat up slowing went to rub his throat when his hand hit the collar, “Well, shit. This isn't just a horrible demon induced nightmare.”

“And how do you know this is not?” Asks a voice from Chris's side.

Chris startled in fright and jerked his head to look at the mystery person, “What?”

“How could you know if this is not just a demon induced nightmare, as you put it?”

“Um. Well, I a pretty sure I remember you helping me drink water, which really would not fit into one. And secondly, not even a demon would think of something as bad as Jesus Christ Vampire Exterminator. So why do they have you down here?”

“I already answered you.”

“Excuse me for being a little sketchy on the details, getting a few bolts of electricity sapped through you can of makes you forget some things.”

Godric let out a little laugh and smiled at Chris, “So it can – I am here because I allowed them to take me.”

“Why on Earth would you allow them to take you?”

“Because they would have taken one of us sooner or later.”

“Oh Goddess, you're that Vampire sheriff that they're looking for.”

In a second Godric went from his spot sitting on a box to squatting in front of Chris holding his face with a hand under his chin, “It seems I have some questions as well. How do you know who I am?”

“I had a friend that knows someone of your house – Jenna my friend introduced me to Rin – I'm into different cultures and their myths. Rin enjoyed talking to someone that she felt actually appreciated all of her families old stories. Jenna, she's a vampire but she was special, but Rin finally convinced her to go and meet you when you went missing.”

Godric let go of Chris's chin but stayed in front of him, “Rin has spoken highly on you and Jenna, but I was not told that she had passed.”

“You wouldn't have. She just died – these assholes just murdered her. That's how they got me actually, I was caught off guard like an idiot and when I tried fleeing they shot me and then I was captured.”

“I am sorry she died, I had hoped that by offering myself they would stop trying to take others.”

“Yea, that would be great but these people aren't exactly sane. And they are about to start working with people that a hundred times worse then they are. They're like a stupid after school club compared to the group they are about to get into bed with. Now if you excuse me I am going to try to find a way out of here or out of this collar or if I'm super lucky both.”

Chris got up and started to look around once more, even though he knew that he would not find anything different. He had however gotten the interest of Godric – a very rare thing to happen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here are the two options!
> 
> They'll both most likely start off pretty similar (And all happening just before all of the stuff where Sookie shows up happens) - Chris finds a way to get out of the suppression collar off but before he can leave he is injured by members of R.E.V.E.A.L., I'm thinking to make it more believable that Chris is injured by a weapon with Darklighter poison. He unfortunately has been taken to a separate area from Godric, who does not know about what has now happened with Chris.
> 
> My idea for this kind of came for the scene after Eric has show up and Godric tells him to save the human (Sookie) and go and to spill no blood on his way out. Godric himself however after ordering Eric to do this does not leave right away.
> 
> So option #1 is Godric finds Chris but is to late and Chris has died from his wounds!.......This however would not be the end! What will end up happening with option 1 is that Chris's an Angel of Death bring him back to life because it was not his time yet (This of course happens after Godric has left).
> 
> Option #2 is that while Chris is still injured and dying from the Darklighter poison, that Godric find him in time to save him...by giving him blood. Chris heals and is able to orb away.
> 
> What do you all think - option #1 or #2 - or both suck, because if that's the case then I have got nothing.  
> So, please let me know what option you like in the comments. Also, feel free to add any ideas you have or questions.  
> P.S. In either option Chris will find Godric and go to him. Not sure how canon I'm going to keep everything, but I know I'm not killing Godric.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any mistakes that way I can fix them. If I don't know its broken I cannot fix it.  
> Though readers should be made aware that flamers will be treated as such with a metaphorical fire extinguisher. If you can't handle my reply/opinion to anything you might say then please do not "dish it". Like I said in the beginning note, please don't leave whinny comments about certain things you don't like in the story because it isn't your thing. I really hope that everyone likes this story, writing means a lot to me and has got me through a lot of hard times.  
> Kudos, comments, and subscriptions feed my muse!


End file.
